deadly_mistakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chester Cheeks-Cobblepot
'''Chester Cheeks-Cobblepot '''is the son of '''Dr. Penguinsano (an Insano-fied version of The Penguin) and''' Dr. Insandy (an Insano-fied version of Sandy Cheeks). He is also the Insano-verse counterpart of Piper Cheeks. A young scientist who mostly studies biology and genetics that somehow got roped into... whatever's going on with The Mistakes, for some reason. Who really knows exactly what he's up to... Backstory Chester was the result of some unspecific scientific fuckery between his parents, made on some dare by one of their friends (they're still not sure which one it was; they were both a bit drunk). Whoever it was, though, neither one of them bares any ill will against them, as they were both thrilled to find out they were going to be parents. Chester grew up mostly around his own scientist parents and their other scientist friends. wip Personality Chester enjoys learning about other people, but when it comes to actually interacting with people he's just met in person, he's not exactly the best because isn't always sure how to act or what to think. He especially does not react well when he's under pressure or feels that he's being judged by someone more important than himself. He's the most comfortable around other scientists. Abilities wip Relationships Jewel Chester has grown up knowing Jewel for a majority of his life, what with her being roughly a year younger than him and their parents being colleagues of sorts. They have grown into a sort of team of their own, with him focusing on the biological side of their subjects, and her handling the more technological side. While her overblown confidence and quick temper do try his patience at times, the two of them do have a certain understanding of one another. Lorraine Despite being Jewel's little sister and growing up in the same place, Chester doesn't know Lorraine nearly as well as he'd like to due to her usually staying at home. He does show some level of concern for her, especially given how close she and her sister are. Swallow One of Chester's and Jewel's co-creations, initially made as an assistant to aid not only them, but any "guests" that they might have within the lab. While he does have some confidence in her, he does not have as much faith in her abilities, unlike Jewel. This is mostly due to the fact that he knows how much Jewel's other robots are prone to malfunction, sometimes without warning, and he's not exactly a mechanical expert himself. Isaac Fischer A fellow scientist who's also a half-human hybrid made by science whose other half happens to be a penguin? How could he ''not ''be interested in someone that? That's so cool! Yuuka Kralie Who is this charming girl and how does she know so much about him? Shame that he can't figure out exactly what he's supposed to do to help her out more. For being a smart guy, he sure feels stupid for not knowing what she wants him to do to help her. Trivia *During the first attempt at making Deadly Mistakes, he was supposed to be a villain. Can you fucking imagine? Him as a villain? *That story about how Chester was created? That's also changed since the first go-round. In the original, his parents met at a bar, got drunk and fucked, which led to him being concieved shortly before they were married. Isn't that gross and less interesting? *Speaking of 'Nam, he did get an incredibly brief cameo during one post where he was spotted by another mistake just before he ran off and disappeared via some kind of portal. Category:Deadly Mistakes Characters Category:The Mistakes Category:Males Category:Other Timelines Category:Team Vanilla